eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Biomorphs
Biomorphs are a legendary shape-shifting race, originating from the planet Bio'mas, and are in many ways the counterpart of the Reapers: while the Reapers have a constantly mutating, highly adaptive genetic structure, the Biomorphs have a highly adaptive body, which they can modify at will. They initially lacked their shape-shifting abilities, being a simple humanoid race (albeit highly adaptive), until the Creators came, and, seeing their potential, experimented on them, turning them into what they are now. They have at one point fought with the Reapers, a war that lasted for almost a decade. Species There are three Biomorphs species, each possessing their unique appearance, adaptations and powers. Red Red Biomorphs are the warriors of the race, possessing the most raw power and also a practically uncharted regeneration factor. They are also the most violent of all Biomorphs. Blue Blue Biomorphs are the "mentalists" of the race. They possess one of the most potent mental prowess in the galaxy, making the one of the strongest telepaths, if not the strongest. They also possess the least shape-shifting potential. Green Green Biomorphs could be considered the "infiltrators" the Biomorph race. They possess the most potent shape-shifting prowess of the three races, and also an ability to copy the DNA of any individual and turn into them, making them natural infiltrators. Appearance Due to their shape-shifting abilities, Biomorphs can take many forms. However, each race has a "default" appearance. Red Red Biomorph's default shape is that of a very tall and usually bulky humanoid, having pure black skin with red markings traversing it, markings unique to each individual. They also have reinforced bone armor in certain parts of the body (usually on their shoulders and thighs), and also small spikes and the forearms and feet. They have digitigrade feet. They also possess four fingers and three tows, one of which is opozabile. They possess sharp red claws and red teeth, and they have four pure red, glowing eyes. Their inner flesh is red, as is their blood. When using their shape-shifting, the red markings glow, and their eyes also glow brighter. Blue Blue Biomorphs are similar in appearance to the Reds, though some vital differences exist. The Blues are shorter than their cousins, and also much slimmer and leaner. They have pure white skin, with blue markings unique to each individual traversing it. They have digitigrade feet, with three tows, out of which one is opposable, and four fingers. They have blue claws and teeth, and also three glowing blue eyes. Their inner flesh and their blood is blue. They also possess a number of head tails, usually two or theree, which they use to mentally link to each-other and other races. When using their powers, the markings on their body and their eyes will glow bright. Greens Green Biomorphs have silver or gray skin and green markings. They are shorter than both their cousins, yet still tall enough to be intimidating. They have digitigrade feet, possessing four fingers and three tows, one of which is opposable. They have sharp green claws and red teeth, and they have two glowing green eyes. Their inner flesh is green, and also their blood. Basic Abilities *'Shapeshifting': They can shapeshift on a cellular level with ease, allowing them to physically mimic others species. Some individuals are capable of altering their volume(stature) or density, altering the chemical composition of their bodies, adapting to their environment, etc. Each of the three species can shapeshift to a certain degree. *'Uncharted healing factor Factor': Due to heir shapeshifting, they can heal faster the a human would. Every particle of their body is a whole. They can regrow limbs and even regrow their entire body mass from simply their head. They are immune to all ailments. *'Malleability': They can bend, elongate and stretch their body and limbs at will. This allows them to create body natural weapons. *'Monstrous Strength': They are far stronger than Humans and can overpower and manhandle them with ease. *'Enhanced Durability': They can withstand bullets, heavy artillery and extreme trauma with ease. *'Enhanced Endurance/Stamina': Green Martian can exert themselves for days without tire. *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Superhuman Senses': In addition to the five senses, each of the three species have other senses unique to them, the exact nature of which are unknown. Red Red Biomorphs can manipulate their physical form via shape-shift, to fashion their bodies into weapons to attack or generate armor to defend themselves. An example of this would be their ability to turn their fingers into sharp claws, their arms into giant blades, fists to hammers. They possess powerful shape-shifting abilities, but within a limit. They can physically shift into any race, but cannot turn into one specific individual, nor do they gain the powers of the races they turn into. For instance, assuming the physical form of a Kinettican will not grant them its speed. Blue *'Telepathy': Blue Biomorphs have highly developed mental abilities, being powerful telepaths, capable of both perceiving the thoughts of others and of projecting their own thoughts. They can communicate with each other telepathically, almost to no limit, and thus they do not know the meaning of privacy. However, they are somewhat restricted when communicating with other races. While they can send their thoughts outward, allowing other races to her them, the other races must open their minds for the Blues to hear them back. They can also use their head tails (which are actually an extension of their nervous system) to directly connect to the minds of others. They can often act as a "switchboard" between minds in order to coordinate each others minds. They can even connect their minds to the entire population of a planet. They can use the telepathy to a variety of abilities including: **'Mind control': Blue Biomorphs can control the thoughts and actions of others, implant words in others minds, erase/restore or alter the memory, induce sleep, shut down people's minds and reprogram or reorder minds. **'Brain blasts': Thay can project a powerful "Mental blast" than can hit the target mentally or leave it unconscious and even kill. **'Psychic shield': They can generate a "Mental shield" around their and others minds to prevent them from other mental intrusions. **'Mental detection/Empathy': Biomorphs can telepathically trace,detect and locate people.They can also feel others feeling and emotions. **'Multilingualism': Biomorphs can speak a multitude of languages, negating the need for a Babel Chip. They can also translate languages psychically. **'Psychic illusions': They can create realistic illusions in others minds and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Astral projection': Biomorphs can project their astral form their body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plan. They can also use this to possess others and use their sense. **'Mental scanning': They can scan others minds to absorb their information or to transfer information directly into people's brains *'Telekinesis': Blue Biomorphs can move, levitate and manipulate objects with their mind including heavy objects. They can also generate shields and shock waves with their telekinesis. **'Telekinetic Flight': Blue Biomorphs can weaken their gravitational mass in addition to their telekinesis and defy gravity with ease. ***'Superhuman Speed': While flying, they can easily side step bullets, or even break the sound barrier. *'Shapeshifting': Their shape-shifting is greatly limited. They can assume a human-like humanoid form, possessing their natural white skin and blue markings, as well as they head tails, but that's about their limit. *'Density Shifting': Blues are the only Biomorphs capable of shifting, changeing and altering their density to become intangible to move/phase through solid matter, or to increase their density to become more durable or invulnerable. Green *'Shapeshifting': Greens have the most shape-shifting potential of all the three races. They can literally turn into anyone, through an ability they call "Copy", with which they copy the DNA of their victim. Weaknesses *'Fire': All Biomorphs are genetically (and mentally, in the case of Blues) vulnerable to fire and high levels of heat. It puts quite a strain on their healing factor, and it makes they loose their concentration. *'Electricity': Category:Aliens Category:Species